The Beast Within - A PPG Fanfiction
by WolfyTheRuff
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are at it again! Two years after they had come back to life, the Puffs and Ruffs square off in a fight once again, but with a twist - Buttercup is actually a werewolf! And the battle gets even more intense when she manages to bite one of the Ruffs too, making the match more even. But it's not just werewolves here, there's all sorts of werebeasts out there!
1. Chapter 1

The city of Townsville... prone to attacks whether it be supervillains, monsters, or common criminals. Luckily, it's also the home of the Powerpuff Girls, making sure Townsville is as safe as can be every single day.

At the Puffs' house, they were sitting down just passing time, and it was currently around 3 in the afternoon. Bubbles was coloring with her crayons, Blossom was reading, and Buttercup was playing on her Nintendo DS. Looking up, Bubbles was surprised that there wasn't any day-saving needed at the time. "I'm surprised, there hasn't been any crime or monster attacks today. Or yesterday, for that matter." "I'm surprised too, but hey, we could use the break, you know." Blossom replied, not taking her eyes off of her book. Buttercup didn't bother adding onto it, as she was too into the game she was currently playing. "Yes, I know, but it's just... weird. Townsville isn't usually _that_ peaceful."

Now Buttercup was listening. "For once, Bubbles is right. Maybe we'll finally get ta' kick some monster butt today!" Blossom really didn't want to leave at the moment, but she could see her sisters' concern. "Alright then, I suppose we could check the city once more, in case the Mayor hasn't been able to witness the crime or attack yet. If there is one going on, that is." And with that the three girls flew off, leaving trails of green, pink, and blue in their wake.

Flying around, they couldn't seem to find any crime or attacks. "Well girls, looks like there's nothing, let's get back home. I'm sure that if there is anything going on then the Mayor will call us." Blossom said, and the other two nodded in agreement, flying back to their house.

At around 7:30, the Powerpuff Hotline started beeping "Finally!" Buttercup said, and raced over to answer the phone. "Hey!" Blossom shouted, and dashed toward it, but not before Buttercup picked it up. "Hello?"

"Powerpuff Girls! There's these three little goons that look kinda like you, with flying and laserbeam eyeballs and everything! They're attacking the city!" The Mayor said frantically, as an explosion is heard in the background. "Don't worry, Mayor, we'll send their behinds inta' next month!"

"It's those Rowdyruff Idiots again. I swear the moment I see 'em, they're gonna know what it feels like to not get to fight in two days!" Buttercup informed them. "One and a half day, you mean." Bubbles replied. Blossom shouted her trademark "Lets go, girls!" and they took off once again.

It didn't take long to find them, since they stuck out like a sore thumb, considering the fact that this was Townsville. The Puffs landed behind their counterparts. "Huh?" each of them said, turning around. "The Rowdyruff Boys... I should've known." Blossom snarled. "Long time no see, Pinky." Brick replied, glaring.

"I'm gonna knock ya into next month, Butch! And you'll feel what it feels like to not fight for two days!" Buttercup shouted. Her counterpart, Butch, shot back "I"ll knock _your_ ass into next month!"

The blues were the only ones not arguing, just staring each other down. "Well anyway, talk is cheap, lets do this!" Buttercup shouted. "Reminds me of two years ago when she said the exact same thing." Boomer said, suddenly reminded of that very day. "Don't remind me of what happened that time!" Brick told his brother. "Oh yeah... I remember a _certain_ incident that happened and how I humiliated Brick that day." Blossom added. Now they were just talking about that one time two years ago when the Rowdyruff Boys were resurrected and then humiliated and defeated. "I believe I said not to remind me of what happe-" Brick started saying, before getting interrupted by Buttercup. "LET'S DO THIS ALREADY!"

The two groups got into attack position, the two sides each glaring at the other. They knew a big fight was about to take place. And that was when Buttercup's eyes widened. She felt it, it was happening - the transformation was going to take place and they hadn't even started fighting yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone seemed to notice what was happening to Buttercup at that point. Long and thick dark grey fur started growing on her, clothes tearing as the transformation was taking place. A short mane the same jet black color of her hair appeared on her back,growing a tail the same color, and the Puff's teeth sharpened. Soon, they saw a dark grey and black werewolf with glowing green eyes, snarling at the opposite team.

"Sure picked the wrong day to mess with them." Boomer said in a scared voice, not even trying to hide the fear. That is, until Brick caught him with an off-hand backhand. "Did I say you can talk?" he snapped at him. "I'm just saying, the green one could tear us to shreds..." he replied meekly. "Dang right I could, and would!" the newly transformed wolf Buttercup growled, her normally raspy voice sounding deeper than usual.

And with that, the two sides launched at each other, each attacking their counterparts. The battle seemed to be even, apart from Buttercup, who was winning for the most part. She was about to use her unique power of beign able to spit acid, in order to distract Butch and be able to land another hit during the delay, until in the corner of her eye she could see Blossom and Brick fighting a battle with their own unique powers - Brick's fire breath against Blossom's ice breath, and Brick had managed to beat Blossom. She saw that Blossom had been stunned for a short amount of time, and that her counterpart was now using that time knock her around, waiting for her to fight back. A few seconds was all Buttercup needed to know that her sister needed help.

She spat some acid onto her opponent to leave him to deal with that, and lunged at the red Ruff leader, landing in the street and cracking it as they fell. Brick's nose was now bleeding from the surprise attack. "What's you deal?! I don't have time do deal with you _and_ Pinkie!"

Buttercup stepped onto him with one clawed foot. "You're gonna have to!" she snarled. Blossom was now no longer stunned, and immediately flew towards Butch, who had just finished getting the acid off of him. "So she's a werewolf and has acid spit now?" he said in a surprised tone, nearly getting cut off after Blossom rammed into him.

Brick eyebeamed his opponent, and was free now, and the two started fighting with eyebeams, fire breath, brawns and in Buttercup's case, with her long black claws too. At one point he managed to punch out one of his opponent's teeth out, which made her stop short. In a fit of rage she went full force onto him with every move should think up. She didn't even mind the pain from Brick fighting back, as long as she had the upper hand. She finished it off by biting into his arm just as he was about to punch her again. And that's when her eyes widened, realizing she had made a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

As Buttercup released her grip on the Ruff, she glanced at the bite wound, which was bleeding but now... growing hair around it? Brick stared down at the wound in horror, but then gave Buttercup a smug smile. "And what are _you_ smiling about?" Bubbles asked in a confused tone, holding off Boomer in the meantime. It was quite easy to see the reason now, as chocolate brown fur started growing, and wolfish ears replaced his normal human(oid?) ears. A short mane much like Buttercup's as well as a tail the same color as his hair formed too. His teeth became sharp and wolflike as well, and long black claws expanded from his fingers. On the sidelines, Blossom turned to Bubbles and said, "Puberty. It's ugly." Bubbles, being only 7 like her sisters and their counterparts, had no idea what Blossom was talking about, but nodded anyway. She always wondered why they knew much more about the world than she did, and why they always snickered at jokes that made no sense to her.

Brick was now standing in front of them, a little shorter than Buttercup but still quite large in werewolf form. He howled at the setting sun and it was nearly nighttime, then sprang at his opponent. She was surprised at his greatly-increased agility, even though she'd faced much tougher and more agile opponents before. She landed in a building with a crash, several of the bricks falling loose. She took one of them and aimed at Brick. "Hah, so you're going to hit me with a brick, since that's my name? Oh please, you have horrible ai-" Brick got cut off as a brick landed square on the nose. "Oww, that actually hurt! But still, you throw bricks like a girl." That earned him _another_ brick hitting his already-bleeding nose again.

"Okay, that's it! I've had it up to here with you!" Brick snarled, and jumped at his opponent again, but while he was in the air he couldn't defend himself, and so she scratched him across the chest. He fell to the side, his left hand/paw pressed tightly on the wound. Meanwhile, Butch, Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer weren't even fighting anymore, they were just watching the current fight going on between the two newly-transformed werewolves. Punches, kicks, bodyslams, bites, and swipes were thrown and returned between the two. Buttercup aimed a few blasts of eyelasers at Brick, almost all missing except for one that singed his back. In return she got a blast of fire breath that she blocked with her right side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Great, now I'm gonna have to take another shower today..." Buttercup muttered to herself. She sprang back into action and just as he was about to bite her again, she used her two clawed hands to hold his jaws open, while also keeping him pinned against the same brick wall she had landed about a minute ago.

He shot another blast of fire breath, this time directly in the Puff's face. She wasn't about to lose her grip on her enemy though, now that she had gained the upper hand again. Luckily, she didn't have to take it for long, as it was soon met with a gist of icy air. Blossom's ice breath.

Brick tried to shake the ice off his face, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Butch decided to slug Blossom for interfering, which lead to her returning the favor, crashing into the blues, and starting up another fight with them too. In the middle of this, Boomer was shifting as well, this time into what was known as a werecheetah. His eyes started to glow electric blue, yellow and white fur with black spots spread on his body. He managed to trip Bubbles with his newly-formed long cheetah tail. Brick was out of breath at that point and was promptly thrown off-balance by Buttercup.

"So, had enough?" Buttercup snarled. "I'm just warmin' up!" the other Wolf growled. "Well excuuuuuse me, princess. Watch out, we've got a badass princess over here!"  
"I am not a princess!"  
"You are the prettiest, most girly princess in the whole wide world!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"So you're implying you're an _ugly_ princess?"  
"I'm implying that I'm NOT a princess! And I am not girly!"  
"Your hair is totally girly!" Butch chimed in.  
"And you stay outta this, hedgehog-hair boy!" Brick snapped as they continued fighting.  
"Despite that whole incident from when you got resurrected, I still have a hard time believing you're a Ruff." Blossom added in with a snarky tone.  
"You stay out of this too, Pinkie!"

At that moment, Brick managed to grab his opponent by the snout and hold it shut. "I have had ENOUGH of this!"  
And also at that moment, his eyes widened as his wolfish features began shrinking back into human ones. And of course out of sheer luck his pants from earlier had managed to get torn into shorts and were right next to him, so he quickly pulled them on with one hand somehow, to avoid any embarrassment from shifting back to human form.  
"Heh heh... heh. Good doggy?" he nervously whimpered as he was practically hanging onto BC's bottom jaw with one hand while lifted three feet off the ground. She simply shook him off, causing him to crash into the same brick wall from before.

"Run off... you and your bros. I think you'd know when you're beaten."  
"Yeah... I'm not dealing with this anymore. Fuck this shit, I'm out! Lets go, guys!" Brick huffed as he and his brothers broke away from the fight and flew off in streaks of their signature colors in the air."

Bubbles was giggling and waving at them. "Cowards."  
Blossom was simply smirking as they all flew off back to their own house.  
And Buttercup, meanwhile, was picking at a scab.


End file.
